Shiver
by SJWLAS
Summary: Setting - Angel. After Season 5. Characters - Faith and Angel. Info - Mostly for Faith's POV.


**Setting** - Angel. After Season 5.

**Characters** - Faith and Angel.

**Info** - Mostly for Faith's POV.

* * *

Everything else pales to comparison. Until there's nothing left. Just you and him. Flesh slipping against flesh. The sharp intake of breath from lungs needed and unneeded. The dilation of pupils from the shock of knowing you've never felt or experienced anything like this before. Not with anyone. Not with him. Not before now. You never imagined it would be this way. You never knew until tonight. And yet you always knew. Deep down. This is the way it would be. How it would be. You and him together. Finally. At last. Now your body can finally breathe. Because here's here. Inside you. Where he belongs.

Does he know? Does he know this is exactly where you need him to be. To be calm. To be still. To be here. To put out the dark fire within and ignite an altogether different one. One that's been laying in wait. Just for him. For him alone. Always threatening to surface. But never quite making it. To take that long awaited gasp of air that will bring life to its forgotten soul. So now you taste. You touch. You breathe. You moan. You taste the slight trace of salt along his jaw with the tip of your tongue. The salt you know shouldn't be there. The salt that probably came from your own body. But it's on his. So it's his. So you taste. With your tongue. And you work towards his mouth. And you touch. Your fingertips tracing the same path. But more slowly. Deliberate. Lighter touches. Savoring everything.

And you breathe. You breathe in shakily against his lips. Gaze still dropped. Fingers poised on his jaw. Tongue dancing behind your lips. Wanting nothing more than to taste. Taste him. His lips. His tongue. Yourself too. But you pause. Savor. Your heart rate increasing. The way his chest is almost crushing yours. His slow steady thrusts as he moves in and out of you. The way your body takes over. Lift your hips. Meet him. Make him go deeper. Deeper. Arch your back as you breathe out shakily against his lips. Sweep your tongue across his top one. Suck on it gently. Draw it in slowly. Let your teeth scrape tenderly as you release. Release that lip even slower. To. Make him shiver. Lift your gaze. Find his eyes with yours. Melt. Fall. Let yourself fall deeper. Drown in their depths.

Smile against his lips. Eyes wavering. Fingertips against his jaw. Press harder. Lift your hips. Arch your back. Drop your gaze uncontrollably. Moan low. Part his lips. Seek out his tongue. With your own. Firm slow touches. Tighten your legs around his waist. Finally loosen your grip on the sheets. Find his back. Dance your fingers up and down his spine. Then press deep. Nails in flesh. Make him shiver. Longer this time. Tilt your head. Arch your neck. His name almost breathless on your lips. That plea. Desperate. Husky. Wanting. Wanting sharp teeth. Buried deep. Borrowing blood. Let him. Drink the darkness. Take it away. Leave the light. Feel everything. Let it wash through you. Let him feel it. Let him know. Thoughts. Words unspoken. Too hard to voice. Give it all. Tell him you're his with lips unmoving. Rake your nails up. Wind your fingers in his hair. Press harder.

Faster. Harder thrusts. Lift your hips. Plead again. Bite your lip hard. Bottom one. His fangs sink deeper. That growl reaches your ears. Makes you shiver hard. Arch your back. Grip him tighter. Let the pleasure wash through you. Over and over. Feel him completely. Grip him harder. Make him shiver. Make him growl. Lose your mind. Your thoughts. Everything. There's just you. And him. And the edge. And you're falling. And falling. Say his name. And he's there. Releasing with you. And shivering. Skin dancing. Flesh on fire. Fangs sliding out. Wounds being licked. Small frown. Feeling missed already. Soft smile on lips. Skin humming. Flesh buzzing. Loosen your grip. Come down. Trail fingertips lightly. Down back of neck. Nails light against his skin. Fingertips on jaw. Release your hold. Move them close to lips. Sweep them across. Smile more when he kisses them. Brush lips against his. Trace the bottom of his top lip with your tongue. Suck it in. Slow. Gentle. Eyes on his. Keep them locked. No wavering. Let him see. Everything you feel. Taste yourself on his lip. Release it. Scrape your teeth lightly. Release it slower. Make him shiver. Make him smile. Make him yours. For a while.


End file.
